


keeping warm

by perfectlyrose



Series: 31 Days of Ficmas [3]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: 31 Days of Ficmas, Ficlet, Flirting, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 23:13:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12898896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfectlyrose/pseuds/perfectlyrose
Summary: Rose wants hot chocolate on a chilly day at an alien market but there are other ways to keep warm as well.





	keeping warm

**Author's Note:**

> For the Day Three prompt of 31 Days of Ficmas: hot chocolate

“Ooh, look!” Rose said, tugging on Jack’s arm as she pointed at a market stall across the way. “Hot chocolate!”

“You still cold?” Jack asked with a laugh.

“Freezin’.”

“Doc, we’re apparently not keeping our lady love warm enough,” Jack called to the Doctor who was walking on the other side of Rose, hands in the pockets of his leather jacket and an amused look on his face.

“Go buy her a hot chocolate then,” he said, cracking a smile. “I’ll keep her warm while we wait.”

He reached out and pulled Rose to him, folding her into his arms as she laughed.

“Now that’s just not fair,” Jack complained. 

“Go buy us drinks and then you can demonstrate other ways to keep warm later,” Rose said, shooting him a wicked smile paired with a raised eyebrow.

“Now that’s a deal I’m taking,” he said with a salacious smile of his own. “Any special requests? Whipped cream?”

“Not until later, Jack,” the Doctor quipped.

“Kinky, I like it.”

“I want marshmallows on my cocoa,” Rose said. “And a peppermint stick if they have them.”

“As my lady wishes,” Jack said with a dramatic bow. “Doc?”

“Whipped cream, please,” he said, straight faced. The twinkle in his blue eyes gave him away though.

“Absolutely. Back in a flash. Don’t you two kids get in any trouble while I’m away.”

Rose looked up at the Doctor as Jack sauntered off. “Wanna see if snogging gets us kicked out of the market?”

“Fantastic idea,” he said before leaning down to kiss her thoroughly. 


End file.
